Promesas Rotas
by Vanuzza
Summary: Leon esta decidido a encontrar a D... como la muestra de que su amor no tiene limites... Disfrutenla y dejenme reviews,


**Promesas Rotas**

"_Nos veremos pronto… lo prometo"_

.--.--.--.--.--.

León despertó de su sueño… el sueño que se repetía frecuentemente, durante esos largos 10 años que habían transcurrido… 10 largos años, desde el ultimo momento en que miro en la profundidad y el brillo de aquellos ojos tan serenos del Conde D, cuando se acercó a él en el barco de los sueños y le prometió que se verían de nuevo, mientras una delicada lagrima logro escapar y rodar melancólicamente por su mejilla pálida…

Miró a todos lados encontrándose en el mismo hotel donde se había quedado para buscar a D por el 5to país que visitaba, Italia, hermoso lugar realmente a su vista, el nunca pensó en viajar a allí, pero ahora, valía la pena, por el hombre que el amó… por la persona que el amaría hasta el final de sus días, hasta que la muerte viniera a buscarlo y aun asi, lo esperaría…

Pareció tan distinto estar ahora en un país totalmente diferente, ya las visitas comenzaban a hacer cada vez mas frecuentes en la tienda de el primer momento que el puso un pie en aquel lugar, la primera vez que lo vio, sus ojos unidos mal, su piel extremadamente pálida, su cabello negro como la noche en luna nueva…

"_TI VOGLIO BENE...te lo dicevo anche se non spesso_

_TI VOGLIO BENE...me ne accorgevo prima più di adesso"_

Era tan frecuente la canción de Tiziano Ferro, resonaba mil veces en su cabeza, tal vez porque tenía razón esa frase, el le decía que lo amaba, no importa cuantas veces, pero tenia que aceptarlo, un te amo y un te quiero mucho no son lo mismo, por mas que se quieran igualar, no eran lo mismo y jamás lo serian, te quiero mucho era un cariño de amigos y familiares pero no mas, y un te amo es para una persona que amas con todo tu fervor y desde lo mas profundo de tu alma, que sientes que tu corazón arde en una gran hoguera….

El se daba cuenta de todo, él sabia que una promesa no seria para siempre, "permanecerían juntos hasta el día de su muerte", el se dio cuenta de que esa promesa tal vez, habían muchas probabilidades de que todo seria una entupida mentira que su mente jugaba a él como tantas veces había pasado, pero por mas que sabia que posiblemente no lo vería mas nunca, el no quería rendirse.

"_Quante quelle cose che hai rinchiuso nel castello e ancora..._

_TI VOGLIO BENE...e nonostante tutte le attenzioni_

_TI VOGLIO BENE...dall'altro ieri invece da domani non lo so"_

¿Cuantas habían sido aquellas cosas que el Conde había ocultado tras la cortina vinotinto, a donde sus clientes iban y encontraban la mascota perfecta para lo que ellos apreciaban, pero el contrato nunca tuvo las instrucciones que el nuevo dueño cumpliría a la perfección… que irónico… al decir que se vendían sueños, amor y esperanzas, pero luego, las personas rompían las cláusulas, transformando las esperanzas en desalientos, le amor en odio, y los sueños en una vil y fría pesadilla

El siempre le echaba la total culpa al conde, cuando realmente el nunca hacia nada para evitar la felicidad de sus clientes, eran ellos que rompían las advertencias que fueron impuestas bajo sus propios riesgos, incluyendo…. La muerte

Y a pesar de todas las atenciones que D le había dado, le ofrecía sonrisas simpáticas cuando deseaba llorar con todas sus fuerzas, siempre le tenia un pedazo de pastel y una taza de te esperándole, siempre la puerta estaba abierta y su mano extendida para cuando el necesitara ayuda

"_Vorrei ringraziarti vorrei stringerti alla gola"_

El quería agradecerle por todo, todo lo que él había hecho, como la vez que lo salvo de aquella explosión en el laboratorio de Papa D. El quería abrazarlo, apretarlo contra él, el quería decirle cuanto le agradecía tenerlo allí siempre, cuanto lo necesitaba, cuanto lo amaba…

"_Sono quello che ascoltavi, quello che sempre consola_

_Sono quello che chiamavi se piangevi ogni sera"_

El podía recordar, a veces era el quien confortaba a D, de vez en cuando se entristecía y algunas lagrimas lograban escapar de sus ojos cada vez que León venia con la noticia de que una persona y el animal que le vendía a la misma ha muerto, cuando sus ojos multicolores estaba enrojecidos y sus labios secos, pero jamás dejaba de ser el rostro fino y delicado de aquella muñeca oriental de hermosos rasgos.

"_Vorrei ricordarti che ti son stato vicino_

_Anche quella sera quando ti sentivi strano_

_E ho sopportato_

_Però adesso non rivoglio indietro niente_

_Perché ormai secondo te ho tutto quello che mi serve"_

Cuantas veces estuvo tan cerca del joven oriental, esperando tan cercanamente a que D diera el primer paso, cuando bien sabia que si el mismo no lo hacia, nadie al final lo haría. También algunas tardes lo sentía extraño, bajo aquella mirada multicoloreada, y tantas veces le repetía, te quiero tanto, mientras el le sonreía y sin ninguna coherencia le decía _"Tu tienes todo lo que necesitas"_

Todo lo que nesecita, lo único que él deseaba, que el realmente necesitaba era a D, nada mas, podría acabarse el alimento, y el no lo necesitaba; podría acabarse el oxigeno, y no lo necesitaba; pero si D desaparece, el iría tras de él, así como ahora estaba ocurriendo…

"_Anche se poi le paure son le stesse_

_Ora che ho sempre tantissimo da fare_

_Dici che non ho più tempo per parlare_

_Ma se solo bisbigliando te lo chiedo"_

Incluso si los miedos fueran siempre los mismo, el iría detrás de él, decidido a encontrarlo, luchando contra sus aprensiones y todo lo que le atormentaba si era necesario. Y el siempre se lo repetía, hay demasiado trabajo para que hable de cosas que no tienen que ver, decía el de una manera tan poco suya, como si a través de él hablara otra persona, otro D; como si quisiera deshacerse de sus verdaderas emociones y deseos, tirar a la papelera en su mente cada vez que León le pedía susurrando un minuto para hablar…

"_Un altro viaggio e poco tempo per decidere_

_Chi ha caldo a volte non si fermerebbe mai_

_È troppo presto per ricominciare a ridere_

_Sicuramente il momento arriverà"_

Otro viaje más para buscar sus ojos amatistas y oro, su piel suave, albina; su sonrisa sincera y picaresca, su cabello negro con la oscuridad de la bella noche. Pero quien más que León se apasionaría tanto por esta travesía para intentar detenerlo de tanto escape. Era demasiado pronto para regresar y reiniciarlo todo, comenzar desde el principio lo que fue anteriormente construido pero seguramente el momento llegaría…

"_E' che ti sono debitore di emozioni"_

Si algo era cierto, era que León le debía todas y cada una de las emociones que sentía, las nuevas que habían llegado con él, y las viejas que habían sido olvidadas por su corazón, que parecía dejar y volver a latir cada vez que la imagen de D se disipaba de su mente y luego sus recuerdo lo volvían a reconstruir

"_Una canzone può anche non parlar d'amore_

_E ancora con tutto il cuore te lo dico_

_Anche se da due settimane non sei più _

_Mio amico.."_

Una canción puede hablar mucho mas que de solo y exclusivamente amor, algunas veces el cantaba para D ya que el le decía que le gustaba oírlo cantar y el con todo el corazón se lo decía con sus canciones, con el aire de romance y de nostalgia, la belleza de varios estados de la vida y todo lo que el sentía expresado a D de una manera que el no lo reconocía, con esa sonrisa dulce y delicada con aire sutil siempre todo se lo agradecía

Incluso si por tanto tiempo ninguno de ellos se habían visto, el aun lo sentía como su amigo a pesar de que Jill y Chris se lo repitieran tanto: "El tiempo y el olvido vienen tomados de la mano"

Si, era cierto todo, León amaba a D, con todas sus fuerzas, el lo seguiría a la muerte aun si fuera necesario, el estaba dispuesto a todo sin importar riesgos, todo por el ser por el que su corazón latía, su mente pensaba, sus pies caminaban…. Todo en su vida giraba por el, si D moría, León también

.--.--.--.--.--.

A la mañana siguiente, León caminaba con su equipaje al hombro, a paso firme tomándose un café expreso mientras subía al barco junto al resto de la gran tripulación tanto italiana como extranjera de otros países al igual que él. Al subir se sentó un rato para descansar dentro de su habitación en la embarcación, cerro los ojos y visualizo la imagen de la persona que mas amaba, su muñeca china

Te amo D- susurró a la nada, abriendo los ojos lentamente mirando el pequeño dibujo que diez años atrás su pequeño hermanito había dibujado cuando se la pasaba todos los días en la tienda, pobre D, pensó al recordar como le dejaba el trabajo de niñera cuando el nunca había cuidado niños

León rió suavemente poniendo el pequeño dibujo en la repisa, mientras salía de la habitación y veía una figura delgada vestida en un cheongsam, la cual le recordó mucho a D, tenia la piel pálida y el cabello negro corto, de hecho era realmente parecida a D, si no fuera por los ojos…. Si tan solo le viera los ojos…

¿Pero que…?- León se preguntó, mirando en como se volteaba y reia suavemente despidiéndose de su acompañante, era D, la piel, el cabello, los labios, la gracia al caminar, sus ojos delicados

D pronto sintió la mirada fija de alguien muy familiar y los pasos de quien se acercaba, temiendo por que fuera esa persona, ese ser tan especial, su detective querido, se volteo y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, pero antes de poder cruzar la esquina del pasillo, León lo tomó por los hombros, D se detuvo, como había deseado esas manos en sus hombros….

León abrazo a D por la cintura y acurruco su cabeza sobre la de su amigo, oliendo su cabello, el cabello que siempre olía a las delicadas flores en un día de primavera…

Detective querido- dijo D mordiendo su labio inferior para hacer el intento de no llorar, pero sus lágrimas lo traicionaron y escurrieron por sus mejillas, huyendo de la prisión en sus ojos de oro y amatista

Shhh, no digas nada- dijo León abrazándolo mas fuerte- No quiero que te vayas de nuevo, nunca mas…- termino plantando un beso en su cabeza haciendo que un rubor suave atravesara la palidez de sus mejillas contrastadas por sus lagrimas

Perdóname… rompí la promesa que hice- dijo D volteándose para mirar en los ojos azules como zafiros de León, lo que mas deseo ver y no pudo en esos largos, fríos y vacíos 10 años

León lo abrazo con fuerza mientras el le devolvía el abrazo y sus lagrimas manchaban su camisa verde- Todo esta bien, estamos juntos ahora- susurró suavemente en los oídos de D mientras acariciaba su pelo sedoso y negro

Te extrañe tanto León- susurró él con ternura

Y yo a ti - dijo él besándolo suavemente en los labios delicados que deseo por tantos años- Te amo, D

También te amo…- dijo él acurrucándose en su pecho

.--.--.--.--.--.

León despertó con un bostezo mientras la luz del día atravesaba el vidrio de la ventana. Sus ojos azules buscaron con ansias por la habitación, como un niño pequeño busca su osito de peluche, hasta que al fin, lo halló, acurrucado a su lado, dedicándole una mirada tierna y delicada, con un brillo en sus ojos que mostraba su felicidad sincera…

Buenos días- Le dijo acariciando sus cabellos negros- Mi muñeca china

D sonrió ante esas palabras tan agradables- Buenos Días, León querido, ¿durmió bien anoche?- preguntó dulcemente

Contigo a mi lado, dormiría perfectamente hasta en una cama de agujas- dijo él riendo ante su comentario, besando los labios carmesí de ese ser que tanto había extrañado, besándole con ternura y pasión, acariciando su mejilla cariñosamente mientras los dedos pálidos de D jugaban con su rubio cabellos

¿Que piensas?- pregunto León

En ti, en lo mucho que te extrañe…. Y en lo mucho que te amo- dijo D ahogando una suave risa

Nunca mas tendrás que extrañarme, tu estarás conmigo por siempre- dijo León como un recordatorio de que si se volvía a ir, el lo volvería a perseguir

Si, por siempre y para siempre- dijo él sonriendo y volviendo a sus besos y caricias….

"_Te amo nunca te dejare ir de nuevo"_

**FIN**


End file.
